


A Date With Dilly

by RebelMK94



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94
Summary: Dimitri 2 has a date with Dilly.
Relationships: Dimitri 2/Dilly (101 Dalmatian Street)
Kudos: 5





	A Date With Dilly

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to do a nice story, felt it would be a nice change of pace. Sorry it's really short.

Dimitri 2 was a mix of excited and anxious, he had built up the courage to ask Dilly out and was getting ready for their first date. “D2, hurry up. You don’t want to be late,” Dolly called out from downstairs.

“Coming!” D2 said as he made his way to the front door, he planned on meeting her at the park. “Well, have fun bro. Now, be a good little gentledog for me and don’t be out too late,” Dolly said, giving D2 a pat on the head.

“Alright, I will,” D2 said with a laugh, Dolly was sounding a lot like their mom with what she said. “I know, I sound like mom. But, I’m your big sister and want you to be good. Plus, you two will be a cute couple,” Dolly told the prankster and pulled him into a hug.

“But, you’ll be with us won’t you?” D2 asked remembering that Dylan complained D2 was too young to be outside without supervision. “Only to make Dylan feel better, I’ll be there if you need me. But, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone for most of the time,” Dolly told him and ruffled his fur.

Dimitri 2 nodded at that and blushed from the tomboy’s teasing, following Dolly out the door. It wasn’t long before they got to the park, where Dilly was waiting for them. “Oh, your big sister came along?” Dilly asked, a little confused, but didn't seem to be bothered.

“Yeah, but she said she’ll let us have some space,” D2 said and explained as he gave Dilly a hug. “So, what do you want to do first? Since, we’re both new to this,” Dilly said and fluttered her eyes as D2 chuckled nervously.

“Hmm, let’s go to the pond,” D2 said and began walking with Dilly as they made their way to the pond. “It’s a lovely evening isn’t it?” Dilly asked and smiled at D2 as they walked beside each other.

“Yes, it really is. I can’t wait to sit with you at the pond under the moonlight,” D2 said trying to sound romantic. “Hehe, same here. Seems we aren’t the only couples out tonight,” Dilly said and hummed a happy tune.

“Oh, and Dally really wants to hang out with D3. We might be able to set something up for them,” Dilly told D2, who thought was more to it. “Actually, I have noticed the way D3 talks about your brother. We might be able to get them out of their shell,” Dimitri 2 said and chuckled a bit.

“Hmm, they’d be a really cute couple,” Dilly said and nuzzled D2, who blushed a little and nuzzled her back. They made it to the pond and sat next to the water, it was a beautiful night and Dilly leaned against D2 as they looked up at the stars.

“This looks beautiful, D2,” Dilly said and closed her eyes as she rested her head on D2. “Yes, it is. Almost as beautiful as you,” the prankster told her, trying his best to be romantic and knew that sounded a bit cliche. 

“You’re so sweet,” Dilly said and gave him a kiss, causing D2 to blush before kissing her back. “I love you, Dilly,” D2 said and gave her a nuzzle, as they sat together in silence for a moment.

“I love you too,” Dilly said leaning against him again, D2 wrapped his arms around and just enjoyed her presence. They closed their eyes allowing the moment to pass in silence, it felt as if the world melted away around them.

“Alright, you two it’s getting late,” Dolly said walking up to them, she hated to ruin the moment but it was about time they got home. “Aw,” They both said as they broke the hug, then the three made their way to exit the park.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow D2,” Dilly said and gave him a kiss before waving goodbye. “See you later,” D2 said blushing and waving back. Dolly giggled at the two, and she had to admit the two were a cute couple.

“Guess we should get home, did you have fun?” asked Dolly, who smiled already knowing the answer. “Yeah, I feel it was a good first date. But, can’t wait to talk to her tomorrow,” D2 said practically skipping beside Dolly.

Dolly laughed at that as they made their way home. D2 was lost in a daydream as he thought of what adventures he could get up to with his brothers and Dilly. Once they made it back home, D2 cuddled up to his brothers dreaming of the future.


End file.
